blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blazing Challenge/Gallery
Force BC1 Bump Bumperman's introduction.png BC1 Blazing Challenge logo.png BC1 Dragon Mountain.png BC1 Inside Dragon Mountain.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg rev up.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg take off.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg drive through the tunnels.png BC1 Blaze looping around the tunnel.png BC1 Zeg stays on the ground.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg see rocks.png BC1 Rocks dead ahead.png BC1 Blaze "We're gonna use force".png BC1 Force explanation 1.png BC1 Force explanation 2.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg smash through the rocks.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg go through the last tunnel.png BC1 Blaze doing a sharp turn.png BC1 Zeg driving straight.png BC1 Blaze cam.png BC1 View goes to snow.png BC1 Bump worried for Blaze and Zeg.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg burst out of Dragon Mountain.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg jump in the air.png BC1 Blaze and Zeg high tire.png BC1 Blaze "We're ready for anything!".png|"We're ready for anything!" Trajectory BC2 Bump Bumperman's introduction.png BC2 Blazing Challenge logo.png BC2 Blaze and Darington enter the Monster Dome.png BC2 Blaze and Darington in the spotlight.png BC2 Blaze "We're gonna jump over".png BC2 Spotlight on Starla, Zeg and Stripes.png BC2 Spotlight on three cows.png BC2 Spotlight on five pigs.png BC2 Spotlight on three more cows.png BC2 Spotlight on Crusher and Pickle.png BC2 Pickle excited and Crusher hesitant.png BC2 Blaze "To make a jump this big".png BC2 Trajectory explanation 1.png BC2 Trajectory explanation 2.png BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png BC2 Blaze drives toward the ramp.png BC2 Darington gets ready to jump.png BC2 Darington drives toward the ramp.png BC2 Blaze drives up the ramp.png BC2 Darington drives up the ramp.png BC2 Blaze launches into the air.png BC2 Darington launches into the air.png BC2 Blaze and Darington performing their jump.png BC2 Blaze and Darington high tire in mid-air.png BC2 Blaze and Darington still jumping.png BC2 Crusher cringes worryingly.png BC2 Blaze makes it to the other side.png BC2 Darington makes it to the other side.png BC2 Blaze "We're ready for anything!".png|"We're ready for anything!" Acceleration BC3 Bump Bumperman's introduction.png BC3 Blazing Challenge logo.png BC3 Blaze "I'm ready for anything!".png|"I'm ready for anything!" BC3 Bump explaining today's challenge.png BC3 Bighorns in pen.png BC3 Blaze shocked to see the bighorns.png|"Gaskets! That's a lot of big horns." BC3 AJ "We'd better move fast".png|"We'd better move fast." BC3 Bighorns break out of their pen.png BC3 Bighorns start chasing Blaze.png BC3 Blaze driving.png BC3 Blaze sees the bighorns gain on him.png BC3 Acceleration explanation 1.png BC3 Acceleration explanation 2.png BC3 AJ "They're gaining on us".png BC3 Blaze wants to use Blazing Speed.png BC3 Blazing Speed deployed.png BC3 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! BC3 Bighorns left behind.png BC3 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png BC3 Blaze jumps a cliff.png BC3 Bighorns stop before the cliff.png BC3 Blaze high in the air.png BC3 Blaze crosses the finish.png BC3 Blaze victorious.png BC3 Blaze's friends gather round.png Potential Energy BC4 Bump Bumperman's introduction.png BC4 Blazing Challenge logo.png BC4 Blaze on a castle racetrack.png BC4 Castle nearby.png BC4 Blaze "That doesn't seem like".png|"That doesn't seem like much of a challenge." BC4 AJ sees the hazard.png|"Uh, Blaze." BC4 Robo-knights spotted.png|"Gaskets! Robo-knights!" BC4 AJ "They're going to try and stop us".png|"They're gonna try and stop us." BC4 Blaze "Oh, no they won't!".png|"Oh no, they won't." BC4 Blaze transforming.png BC4 Blaze becomes a catapult.png BC4 Blaze "To get past those knights".png|"To get past those knights we'll have to slip them up. And I have just the thing..." BC4 AJ holding bananas.png|"Bananas!" BC4 Bananas loaded into the catapult.png BC4 Potential energy explanation 1.png BC4 Potential energy explanation 2.png BC4 Blaze launches the bananas.png BC4 Robo-knights slip in the bananas.png BC4 Blaze flips over the broken robo-knights.png BC4 Blaze and AJ alarmed.png|"Uh Oh." BC4 Giant robo-knight.png|"There's the last knight." BC4 AJ with the last banana.png|"And there's one last banana." BC4 Blaze loaded up again.png BC4 Robo-knight slips in the banana.png BC4 Robo-knight flies over Blaze.png BC4 Robo-knight breaks on the ground.png BC4 Blaze reaches the drawbridge.png BC4 Blaze "We're ready for anything!".png|"We're ready for anything!" Temperature BC5 Bump Bumperman's introduction.png BC5 Blazing Challenge logo.png BC5 Blaze waving.png BC5 Cave of lava.png BC5 Blaze entering the cave.png BC5 Blaze passing the lava.png BC5 Blaze passing more lava.png BC5 AJ "Look out!".png BC5 Blaze stops before the lava.png BC5 Giant lava river.png BC5 Blaze "We have to cool down".png BC5 Temperature explanation 1.png BC5 Temperature explanation 2.png BC5 Temperature explanation 3.png BC5 Temperature explanation 4.png BC5 Blaze transforming.png BC5 Blaze becomes a fire engine.png BC5 AJ "All right!".png|Alright! BC5 Blaze "Let's get that cold water pumping".png|"C'mon AJ. Let's get that cold water pumping." BC5 Blaze starts spraying the lava.png BC5 Lava cooling down to rock.png BC5 Blaze about to cross the lava.png BC5 Blaze makes it safely across.png BC5 Blaze makes it out of the cave.png BC5 Blaze back in Dinosaur Valley.png BC5 Blaze "We're ready for anything!".png|"We're ready for anything!" Category:Galleries Category:Miscellaneous Galleries